Reborn  The Arcobaleno's Birth
by ChibiDem
Summary: The birth of the Arcobaleno by the rebirth of the strongest 8.


**I don't own the character(s) n hope you like it ! :)**

* * *

><p>Reborn!<p>

On a pitch black night, in the dark alleys of Italy, walked a man, who all feared but he feared none. His figure silhouetted against a building lit dimly by the street lights. The silhouetted man made his way to a pub. It was almost impossible to figure out who he was. The brim of his hat was pulled over his eyes, which made it all the more difficult to identify him. There was a pin drop silence in the streets, except for a single sound. The footsteps of the silhouetted figure. Even though it was hard to identify who he actually was, his features were pretty sharp. His side burns being the most attractive of all of his features.

He entered the pub.

The entire pub fell silent. Who was he? Why did he have that effect on people?

Some drunken idiot said, "Who the heck are you? This is my territory." and he gave his men an order to attack the mysterious "intruder". "B-b-but that's…" the man was interrupted by the drunken boss of a not so powerful family. He ordered all his men to attack at once.

Big mistake.

The men loyally followed their boss' command, knowing what they were up against. They all pounced on him at the same time. Right before they were a hairline gap away from making contact with him, there were several gun shots. All the men were taken down. A cloud of dust arose and made it difficult to see. Amidst the dense cloud, stood one man. Left hand in his pocket. Right hand holding a CZ75 1ST. Brim of his fedora hat low enough to cover his eyes. He smirked and blew the arising smoke from his gun.

The entire pub fell silent once again. They witnessed something so brutally wonderful. The enigmatic silhouette had taken those men out in less than a second. The drunken idiot ran off.

"So you made it here," A low, gruff voice broke the silence. "You are truly the best hitman in the world." "Heh! I told you. Don't underestimate me." The hitman replied. "Why did you call me here?" "Here take this and come to this place." The man slips a piece of paper to the hitman and leaves.

The hitman took one look and crumpled it and left.

The next day, as the note read, the hit-man met up with 6 other hit-men. They silently walked up a mountain. No one knew the other. The brim of the hitman's fedora hat covered his eyes, making him look even more enigmatic. "Someone's following us." He was alarmed. "COLONELLO!" A woman with scars all over her body bellowed. "Lal!" A blonde guy, who was probably in the army answered. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME!" Lal screamed and punched him."Don't worry, hey!" Colonello assured her.

The hitman sighed. The others too were annoyed 'cause to this delay. "Ahem!" The hitman tipped his hat back. "I think we should get going. This "meeting" is necessary."

The others agreed and they continued hiking up the mountain. Colonello disappeared somewhere. A few more miles and they would reach their destination. No one was aware of what was in store for them.

They were made to wait in a room for a while. Everything had been prepared for them. It was a 3 day visit. What could possibly happen in three day? An eerie man came up to them on the third day and said, "The world's strongest 7! I have brought you here to protect the universe and balance the Tri-Ni-Set Policy. You will be the Arcobaleno. Any person who controls the Tri-Ni-Set Policy will have the ultimate power. A power so great that the person destroy this world and build a new one. The Tri-Ni-Set consists of the 7 Mare Rings, the 7 Vongola Rings and the 7 Arcobaleno Pacifiers. So that no one can take this power. We shall create this policy and it shall give birth to the Arcobaleno. The keepers of peace who walk out to time. But you have to make a pact amongst yourselves."

"What pact?" Lal asked sharply. "The Arcobaleno Pact. You are now a family. The Sky Arcobaleno being the Boss. You are not to attack each other or it may cause a disruption in the Tr-Ni-Set Policy." After he explained, the eerie man took the 7 to an isolated place.

The blonde guy from earlier came back and told Lal that he would take her place. She agreed, thus, it made her the imcomplete Acrobaleno

The events that followed were fateful and changed the life of the strongest 8.

The next thing that the hitman knew was that he was cursed to protect the ultimate power. His body was extraordinarily light. He took a look at his hands. He had shrunk. He had become an infant once again.

The world's greatest hitman was reborn with a curse.


End file.
